Friendly competition
by littlerawker
Summary: Can Ashley redeem herself to the new girl? read and see
1. Chapter 1

Waking up next to some random girl is pretty normal for me. sometimes I don't even remember how it happens and frankly I don't care, I know I got some so I'm happy. Well I think I got sure I did. can't even remember.

I quietly slide from the covers and try to tiptoe out of my room. I mean if I'm not here. She should get the point and leave my house.

"Hey Ashley, last night was so amazing" .aww fuk my life she saw me. see I told you I got some.

"I'm glad you had fun, I'm sad to say this but ive got school". I'm actually really happy to say this.

"and im going to be late if I don't leave now".HA! like I care if im late.

"really what school do you go to".why does she even she get the go already.

"I go to king high".now can you go?

"really that's on my way to work,ill give you a ride"uhh no thanks..i was only lying about being late.

"thanks but its ok I wouldn't want to bother you"please get the hint already.

"no im taking you to school,be in ready in five so you wont be late"really?

"ok".wow this one is persistent.

Today was the first day of my junior year.i hate what kid really likes school anyways?i try to go as little as possible and get away with it, seeing how my dad is raife davies,yes lead singer of purple venom. He always talks the principle into leaving me in school. Perks of being the daughter of a rockstar. If it was up to me I would never go to school. But since my dad actually cares about me,he also sometimes talk the principal into giving me janitorial duties when I miss a certain amount of days,this keeps me from totally missing school.i try to skip as much as possible while still avoiding this punishment.i always fail. And principal franklin is always so damn happy to hand me that stupid mop and toilet !

As I head to the quad,I see all the tables full. What the hell? It's so early who comes to school at this time? Chelsea is even here with Carmen.

"whoa what are you doing here,I didn't even know you knew school was open this early"that smart remark was Carmen, always so sarcastic. Me and Carmen dated in freshmen year,it didn't work out. we were so alike it was weird. it was like dating myself,I know im hot,but I don't want to date someone who is as equal a player as I am. the breakup was mutual, only girl ive ever stood friends with after dating them.

"omg,I think I just saw a pig fly"now that was Chelsea,usually not very sarcastic, but understandable, im even shocked im here right now.

"haha real funny".

"so please tell me what brings you hear so early".chelsea asks

"just had a girl over who really wanted to give me a ride to school,and I just really wanted to not see her so I took that ride"

"but really why are so many people here right now" the sight is still pretty shocking to me

"cause unlike you miss rockstar every other kid has to come to school on time to pass" Carmen is so annoying

"so whats your schecule looking like Ashley,mines is full of AP classes" Chelsea is such a the smart kind of the geeky kind.

"no AP clasess here,I actually have 2 freshmen classes". Ok so I cut a lot of class.

"only two classes,I expected more"Carmen grabs my schedule from my hands.

"we have two classes together also, cool we can just talk the whole time"

"I guess im going to be definitely cutting two classes this semester"Carmen throws back my schedule after that remark.i can be just as sarcastic as she can.

*the bell rings,warning us class will start soon*

"that's the bell I should get going,wouldn't want to be late for my first class"ofcourse that was the always so punctual heads off to her class then yells back "hey ash your class is that way,try to make a good impression this year"after 3 years of knowing me she still tries to push me to do better, like I ever listen.

"ok ill try"….yea try to walk as slow as I can.

"so my class is this way, why don't you listen to Chelsea for once in your life I know she'll have a huge grin on her face if she heard you made it to your first class on time"

"fine ill be early,just this once,don't expect this anymore" ill do it just this one time, I really never listen to Chelsea why not be early right now while I have my chance.

As I walk to class I see all the freshmen, wandering the halls like lost puppies so funny. there so pathetic.

"Hey can you help me" a voice yells out to me. Ha! Help a freshmen never!

"I'm looking for English 1,any idea where that's at" wow a hot freshman. i still cant pass up this chance I have to ruin a freshmen's first day.

"your actually going the wrong way just go straight down that hall, then make a right,it's the only door without a window"she wasn't going the wrong way the class is actually right next to me,but I had to get up this early for school,I need something to entertain me.

"Thanks a lot for your help, really appreciate it"she flashed me the cutest smile before she walked off in the wrong direction. I actually feel bad now. whatever just a random freshman right.?

I find a seat way in the back, I wouldn't want actually thinking ill be joininig him this semester. He goes on telling the new students about the usual Thursday pop isn't really a pop quiz cause he just told us and reminds us how all homework is due on Friday. Hes interrupted halfway through his speech from this very hot latecomer

"how can I help you"

"I think this is my class"the hot freshmen says timidly

"this cant be your class,because we do not allow tardiness"he grabs her schedule.

"unfortunately for me you are in the right class,since its your first day ill give you the benefit of the doubt,please find a seat so I can finish this important speech"

She scans the room for an empty seat and seems disappointed. hmmm why?she starts to make her way towards me. And she sits down next to me I realize why. who wants to sit next to the bitch that pointed her in the wrong direction.

"thanks for the help"she says as she sits down. Never looking at me as she spoke.

"it was just a joke"I don't know why I feel like I need to explain its that all so beautiful smile she flashed at me as I gave her the wrong directions.

"it wasn't funny"she retorted

"it kinda was" I smile as I spoke these words. A scowl across her face scowl none the less

"look im sorry it was a stupid joke,I shoudnt have."mr tapia cuts me off

"Excuse me Ashley would you like to teach my class? Oh wait you can't seeing how this is your third year here, maybe you should try listening so I won't have to see you in here anymore"

"maybe you should remove that dead cat from your head,its really distracting and very disturbing"

The class breaks out in laughter. This man's toupee is something else, it looks like its been run over and gone through a snow storm, how do you get dandruff on fake hair. Please explain.

"Ashley! to the principal office now!"

"my pleasure"I make my way through the class and to the front door.

"hey carlin im sorry". The most adorable little smile plasters across her face as I leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencers pov**

A head peeks into my bedroom as I'm laying down enjoying the last few minutes of sleep I have till I have to get ready.

"Sweetie it's your first day of school, you should be waking up soon". That was my dad. I love that man so much. He's the coolest guy you will ever meet. Most kids usually can't talk to their parents about anything, but my dad's just different, maybe it's because he's career is talking to and understanding teenage problems. He's a social worker, he's so passionate about his work, and sometimes I get a bit jealous that other kids get to enjoy my father more than I can. He usually gets called away for some important case. But he takes his work very seriously, and he is helping some very unfortunate people, I just got to deal with it.

*2 minutes later* Another head peeking though my bedroom door.

"Hey Spencer honey, you wouldn't want to be late. You need to make a good impression, I expect honor roll this year". Now that was my mom. She's always pressuring me to do amazing in school. She's still a good mom. She just doesn't understand what her pressuring does to my nerves. I see my mom even less than my dad. She's a doctor, always super busy. I just usually see her in the morning, before she heads off to work. Is it mean to say that, sometimes I don't mind that she's gone all day? It's just nice to not have her breathing down my neck about school and about college. I'm just a freshman. Just let me enjoy my youth mom.

*5 minutes later*my bedroom door flies open

"Spencer, I'm leaving in 20 you better be ready or your walking to school. I want to talk to the coach, make a good impression" Now that was glen. My jerk of a brother. Enough said.

"Glen! You almost gave me a heart attack". I throw a pillow towards his face. Of course I miss.

"You throw like a girl". He leaves the room after that remark.

I really need to invest in a lock.

When I arrive at school, glen heads for the gym. Leaving me alone in the quad. Being here is so overwhelming. I'm a small town girl. Ohio is way different from L.A. School was a lot more quiet in Ohio.

The school seems really big so far. The quad alone has about 30 tables. There's a parking lot too. In Ohio we just had a pole to tie our bikes to. I wonder how the rest of the school looks.

*the bell rings*

The inside of the school is a lot bigger than I thought it would. The school isn't just one building its actually 3. Now am I in the right building? I need to head to English 1? I wonder where that's at. I'll just walk this way maybe I'll find it.

Ok, maybe I should ask for help. The hallways are starting to clear now. I need to ask someone fast before everyone is gone. The girl ahead of me looks like she knows her way around here.

"Hey can you help me" the girl turns around and greets me with a huge smile.

"I'm looking for English 1, any idea where that's at?"I hope she knows. I don't want to be late to my class.

"You're actually going the wrong way just go straight down that hall, and then make a right; it's the only door without a window". Wow she's a life saver I was going the wrong way all along.

"Thanks a lot for your help, really appreciate it". I head off to my first class. Maybe I won't be late after all. Here's that right she was talking about. Now where's the door with no window. I scan the hall looking for the door. There it is, and I still have 30 seconds till the bell goes off. I head to the class and open the door.

"Just my luck". I was greeted by a mop and broom, and the awful aroma of pee and what I'm guessing is vomit. Of course the one person I speak to would send me to the janitor's room. And here I was thinking this school won't be so bad after all. Wrong! Now back to trying to find this class.

*late bell goes off*

Awesome, I'm late. Maybe I am in the wrong building. I make my way down yet another hall. Scanning the door numbers, looking for the right class.

"Ughh I'm so late already". I say out loud to myself.

"Hey do you need some help". Now should I trust this person? I'm aready late. Why not?

"Yea I'm looking for English 1 class, any idea where that might be". Will this person be honest with me?

"Wow how did you end up over here? That's way on the other side of the building". Of course it would be.

"Are you sure, I just came from that way".

"I'm definitely sure" she laughs.

"It's just the last person that gave me directions led me to the janitors room". She laughs at me. I giggle along with her. Because that girl did get me good.

"You know what, I'll take you there myself". She links arms with me and leads me through the halls

"My name is Carmen by the way".

"I'm Spencer". I unlink our arms and shake her hand.

"That girl must have been a huge bitch". She laughs again.

"What's weird is, she seemed so genuine as she gave me those directions". I really believed her. I'm such a fool.

"You know you can't trust everyone". I know that now.

"So you're new to the school or the area". She asks

"I just moved to L.A about a week ago". We're still walking. Wow I walked a lot in the wrong direction. Thanks a lot random girl.

"So here we are" she points to a door. That I'm guessing is my English class. Well I hope it is. I turn to the door and see an "English 1" sign. She led me in the right direction thankfully.

"Maybe we could hang out sometime, I'll show you around L.A, since your new and all". I could use a friend.

"Yea that sounds nice, thanks for taking me to my class, I would have been totally lost if it wasn't for you". She reaches out and grabs my hand and writes her number on it.

"Call me so we can hang out". She winks at me as she heads down the hall.

I open the door and head inside. The teacher stops mid sentence and stares at me. He is one of the weirdest guys I have ever seen. He has this wig that's hanging off the side of his, Nose hair that you could probably braid, and he smells like cigarettes and peanut butter. Weird. He also is about a half a foot shorter than I am. i wish I could laugh. But he looks pissed.

"I think this is my class". He looks even angrier when I tell him this.

"This can't be your class, because we do not allow tardiness". He snatches my schedule right from my hands.

"Unfortunately for me Ms. Carlin you are in the right class, since it's your first day I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, please find a seat so I can finish this important speech". This guy is such a dick. I should find a seat fast before he comes up with another smart comment to snide at me. All the seats seem to be taken. Wait there's one.

Oh no! Am I seeing straight? *I start to make my way to the empty seat* Of course this would happen to me. The one person I wouldn't mind not seeing for the rest of the school year, I have to sit next to. Just great!

"Thanks for the help" I say sarcastically as I sit down. I so wish I could trade seats.

"It was just a joke" she says, almost apologetically. I'm not falling for this crap again.

"It wasn't funny". I shoot back.

"It kind of was". She smiles as she says this. She should be apologizing. I just scowl and turn to the teacher.

"Look I'm sorry it was a stupid joke, I shouldn't have." The teacher cuts her off mid sentence. Really right now? I want to hear what she has to say for herself.

"Excuse me Ashley would you like to teach my class? Oh wait you can't seeing how this is your third year here, maybe you should try listening so I won't have to see you in here anymore". Wow this guy is really a dick, just throwing out her personal information like that.

"Maybe you should remove that dead cat from your head; it's really distracting and very disturbing". Everyone laughs after she says this; I even let a small giggle slip. I'm not too pleased with this girl, to laugh along with her. The teacher is now a bright red color. He looks so angry. I wish I wasn't pissed at this girl, so I could let out the laughter I'm trying so hard to hold in.

"Ashley! To the principal office now!"is all he can shoot out.

"my pleasure". She grabs her books and heads for the door. And turns before leaving.

"Hey Carlin I'm sorry". I can't help but smile after that second apology I received.

The teacher goes on with his very long speech until the bell rings. Everyone gets up to leave.

"One last thing, the seats your sitting in today, get used to them, you'll be there all semester".


End file.
